Frog, Wolf, Princess, and Grandmother
by Crayon
Summary: A sort of dark story, centering around Takeru, Daisuke, Hikari and Sora. Some Takari/Dakari stuff, and Sorato all the way! I had to re-upload some of the chapters. Epilouge added.
1. The Frog

Well this is going to be the longest fic I have ever written so far. If you do not understand the title, well, I doubt very much anyone will. My little secret. I updated this so it would look a little nicer, and fix some kind of crap parts.  
  
So anyway, on with the fic!   
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon... lalala..  
  


_____  
  
The Frog  
  
By- Crayon  
  
  


Takeru ran back up to his apartment, slightly sweating. He carried a shiny black guitar under his arm. He was almost twenty-one, and was tall and thin. His hair was forever spiky, and his eyes a blue color that could make any girl go weak at the knees, just like his brother's, Yamato.   
  
Takeru pulled out the change in his pockets and counted up his earnings. 300 yen, he announced to the wall proudly. Not bad for a couple of hours. The picture of Yamato smiled back.  
  
Takeru sighed. It had been almost four years now since Yamato left. He left a short note. The back of a notebook cover, to be precise. Takeru's eyes started to swell up. First his parents, now Yamato. Why did he have to leave me alone? He fell in love and got married. Then he left his wife and children and me behind. He thought money was more important than himself. I hate him.  
  
Takeru couldn't handle the truth that his brother was gone. _I hate him! I hate him!_ , he thought. He picked up his guitar again. He looked around the apartment for inspiration. The black and white television, the torn-up sofa, the coffee table supported by books in the top right hand corner, books in a old bookshelf...  
  
The books were the only thing Takeru was proud of besides his brother's old guitar. Poetry, romance, drama, biographies, sonnets. Takeru had buried himself in books ever since Yamato's disappearance four years ago. He opened one for inspiration, and started to read, until he was too distracted by his thoughts.  
  
_Why did he leave?_  
  
Takeru sighed and rested his head on a pillow, and within a hour, was fast asleep.  
  


_____  


  
Takeru woke up to a broken alarm clock chiming its annoying melody to him. He slammed it down and picked his way down to his room. He looked around for some clothes that would make him look tough. He finally picked out some old worn jeans, and a black shirt that was a bit small and faded. He grabbed a pack of cigarettes and his guitar and headed out the door.  
  
He walked around in the park. The usual crowd; at least one couple making out, some drunks vomiting in the fountain, and people from the north side of town taking notes on this low side of Odiba that Takeru lived in. He noticed he wasn't alone. He felt something hard hit him in the shoe. And laughing. Then then something hit him in the back of his head. And a cruel voice calling out, Hey, you!  
  
Takeru ignored this voice and kept on walking. Something hit his foot again. That idiot! I'm talking to you, blondie boy.  
  
Takeru kept walking, ignoring the next stream of insults and swears from his stalkers.  
  
Turn around, damn it, I'm talking to you, you little mother fucker...  
  
Takeru turned around. Can I ask you a question? Takeru looked at his stalkers. Some college boys from the Odiba College. All in fancy uniforms and clean faces and expensive shoes.  
  
one of them answered.  
  
If someone gives you a gift, and you refuse it, does that make the gift theirs?  
  
Yea, sure. Get to the point.  
  
So if I chose to refuse you insults, does that make them yours?  
  
Takeru watched one by one the faces of the boys realize what he meant. He smirked to himself, and walked off.   
  
One of the boys didn't give up. Don't you smart alec me, blondie. he growled.  
  
Takeru turned around to look at who was talking to him just in time to see the fist coming at him. He tried to duck, but it hit him square in the jaw. He stumbled but managed to keep his posture. Blood gushed from his lip. Takeru's eyes burned with a blue hatred.  
  
The boy who had started the fight slammed into a park bench as Takeru punched him in the eye, sending him flying backwards. He tried to get up, but couldn't. He pulled himself up using the bench, and sent another punch at Takeru.  
  
Takeru dodged and punched him in the stomach, knocking him over again. The boy didn't try to get back up.  
  
Takeru looked around at the gang that had followed the fallen boy. He smirked, wringing out his hands. The gang shot some murderous glares at Takeru but slunk away and went back to the Ferraris that were parked along the edges of the park.  
  
Takeru started to walk away. _Even if I don't have much dignity left, I still can kick ass._ He smiled to himself.  
  
Suddenly somebody tapped him on the shoulder and a girl's voice said softly, Buddha, right?  
  
Takeru turned around.  
  
That quote that you used on those boys. It was from Buddha.  
  
Takeru looked at the girl. She was a little shorter that himself, and had brown hair down to her shoulders. She was wearing a Odiba College uniform, also. She had light brown eyes, and eyelashes that a model would be die for. Takeru stuttered.  
  
Oh, I'm sorry. Hikari Kamiya. She held out her hand.  
  
Takeru answered, and shook it.  
  
Takeru? No last name? Or are you one of those musicians that only go by one name? she smiled, glancing at the guitar.  
  
It's possible. And you really have to trust someone to tell them your last name in a place like this, he motioned to the fountain.  
  
Good point, She looked around the park, and her eyes fell on the drunks next to the fountain. I see...  
  
So you're from the north side of town? Odiba University?  
  
Yep. I'm planning to major in English.  
  
  
  
Kindergarten, to be specific. Maybe preschool, she looked at Takeru. Are you in college?  
  
Nah, there's not one around, and if there was I would probably drop out.  
  
Takeru, right? Well, Takeru, I doubt you would. I mean, I don't know many guys that know the proverbs of Buddha off the top of their heads.  
  
Takeru laughed. For someone he had only known for one minute, Hikari was the nicest person he had only known for one minute. Umm.. is it Hikari? Do you want to get something to eat? I know a really nice cafe down the road a bit. If you don't have anything better to do, that is. Takeru shuffled his feet and felt his ears burn.  
  
Yes, it's Hikari. And yes, I could use food about now. She smiled and followed Takeru down the road to a small coffee house. Takeru took Hikari's coat, and tossed the guitar in the seat next to himself.  
  
So what kinds of things do you like to read? Hikari questioned. You read, don't you?  
  
Yes I read. Almost anything. My brother used to tease me for being such a bookworm. Takeru lit up a cigarette. Want one?  
  
Hikari shook her head no. Funny. It's hard to see somebody like you reading books.  
  
Really. Just because I'm not exactly rich doesn't mean I can't be educated.  
  
But you said you didn't go to college? Hikari questioned, sipping some coffee from a stained mug.  
  
Takeru eyed her, and frowned. So you think wisdom comes from a good education? That's hypocritical, he murmured, as he flicked his cigarette into the ashtray.  
  
Hikari almost choked, and she wiped a strand of chocolate hair behind her ear. No! That's not what I meant. I meant, well... I don't know what I meant. I'm sorry that I judged you, she smiled pathetically. I don't really look before I leap, I guess.  
  
Apology accepted. Takeru smiled, setting down his cigarette and letting it go out as the waitress set down to steaming cups of coffee.  
  
You don't have to answer this, but do you actually live down here? Hikari asked shyly.  
  
Takeru nodded.   
  
Why? You seem like such a smart man. Why would you live down here?  
  
Takeru took a sip of coffee. My brother and I were orphaned. We don't really have any living relatives, so we had to live cheaply. So we moved here.  
  
Hikari stared at her coffee cup. I'm sorry.  
  
It's ok. I don't really care.  
  
For a while no one spoke. Then Hikari chimed up happily. So you must be really close to you brother.  
  
Takeru stared down at his coffee. I was.  
  
She stared back. What now?  
  
He left four years ago and never came back. No one knows where he went.  
  
I'm sorry. Why would he do that?  
  
We were poor. I don't really know why he left, but it had something to do with money.  
  
Did he leave a note?  
  
Yea. But his wife wouldn't let me read it.  
  
That's pretty mean. Hikari wrinkled up her nose in disgust, and took another sip of her coffee. I mean, he's your brother! You should have rights to his last words, right?   
  
I thought that, too. But that was until I saw it one day, after digging around in his wife's house a little bit. I mean, I had to read it! It couldn't be that personal.  
  
What did it say?  
  
Takeru leaned back into his seat. It was a final letter to her. It was like, I am just a poor boy who has only has love to offer you. It was pretty depressing. Like a suicide note.  
  
Hikari's throat started to get dry, and she immediately wished that she hadn't met Takeru. Anything else?  
  
Not that I remember.  
  
Takeru lit up another cigarette and put down some money for the coffee. No, I'll pay, insisted Hikari. She tried to set down some money, but Takeru pushed her hand away. Please, Takeru. My treat.  
  
No way. My treat, he handed her the money and helped her up and handed her the jacket.  
  
she pulled on her University jacket. Thanks for the coffee.  
  
No problem.  
  
Hikari laughed. Wow. This is most outlandish thing that I have ever done, going out with a total stranger, she grinned. Takeru's face looked a little unhappy, but he still smiled. Hikari looked at her feet. I'm glad I met you, Takeru. I've never met anyone like you before.  
  
Takeru laughed. So did you know those guys in the park?  
  
Hikari grew a little silent. Yes. That one was my... boyfriend.  
  
Takeru's stomach lurched. Ah. Well see you later, maybe.  
  
Hikari stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek quickly Thank you, she mumbled. He watched her leave, then pulled on his own jacket, grabbed his guitar and headed out.  
  
_What was I thinking? A girl like that; high class, Odiba University, beautiful... fall for me?_ He kicked a beer can on the sidewalk and walked up the fire escape to his apartment.  
  
He slammed the door and fell down on the couch. What embarrassed him most is that he told Hikari about his brother and his parents. And even the note! _What was I thinking?_  
  
He sat down with Yamato's old guitar. Maybe... Yamato used to be so good at writing songs, but the talent skipped over Takeru. Takeru used poetry to write. Yamato said that every song that Takeru wrote was worth 10 of the ones that he himself wrote.  
Takeru smiled, picking up a pencil and some old faded paper.  
  
_Title- ?  
Artist- Takeru Takaishi  
  
dark night, came home  
nobody there  
  
bright day, went out  
nobody there  
  
sang out, out to the world  
nobody listened,  
  
but you... oh why  
why did you, siren? why must you tease  
  
with your eyes, your hair, your skin,   
perfection, why must you...  
  
i am nothing without you  
  
dark night, came home  
you weren't there  
  
bright day, went out  
you weren't there...  
  
sang out, out to the world...  
_  
Takeru looked at the back. He rubbed his head, humming a melody to go with the lyrics. A small voice was straining to be heard. If Hikari could only hear this. Sure, she may not even remember him after a week, yet...  
  
He sighed and lay down on the couch, staring at a framed picture of his whole family; his parents, Yamato, and himself, standing on a bridge. He smiled. It was worth a try, wasn't it?  
  


_____  


  
The rain was falling on Takeru's window when he woke up. He grumbled and turned over. Eventually he fully woke up, and dragged his guitar and case out to the park. He thought long and hard before choosing a song to play. He strummed his guitar, thinking over the events of last night. Meeting Hikari. Dinner at the coffee place. Making an jackass of himself by telling Hikari his past.   
  
Somebody walked by and threw a few coins in his guitar case.   
  
He played a couple of songs, looking at his feet the whole time. Somebody threw in a receipt from a restaurant. He looked up.  
  
Takeru looked at the woman who threw in the receipt.  
  
The one and only! she replied with a smile. She was wearing a knee-length black skirt and lavender blouse. Takeru tried not to stare at her body.  
  
Why... What are you doing here? Takeru said, still stunned.  
  
I just thought I'd drop by. I want to buy coffee this time.  
  
Umm... sure... I guess... Takeru stammered.  
  
Hikari and him packed up his guitar and he helped her up. Actually, I need help and advice.  
  
You picked the right person, Takeru said sarcastically. I can't remember your last name, but I've got the first name down by now.  
  
Hikari laughed. I didn't mean like that. I'm working on an English assignment. I thought maybe you could help.  
  
Again, you did good choosing the 20 year old musician from the bad side of Odiba who dropped out of school.   
  
Hikari sighed. You know what I mean, she laughed as she dragged Takeru into the coffee house.  
  


_____  


  
Hikari set some books on the table and a long sheet of paper. Takeru glanced at it. It looked like mostly poetry books. What is this for?  
  
She snatched the papers up and cleaned up the table. I have to write a point of view poem about a real person, but someone who is not really famous, she said. You know what a point of view poem is?  
  
If memory serves. Who did you choose? Takeru said, knowing perfectly well.  
  
  
  
Takeru groaned as the familiar waitress set down the mugs of steaming black coffee.   
  
This is the second most outlandish thing that I have done, and I'm loving it, she smiled at Takeru. Takeru's ears burned, and he returned the smile.   
  
The first thing we need is six people you know. I'm going to be one of them, you can be one too, if we run out, Hikari said quickly, digging for a pen and some looseleaf paper. She pulled out a notebook and began.  
  
My parents, they can count as two, and my brother, I guess, Takeru said, resting his chin on his palm.  
  
Thanks for doing this, Takeru, Hikari said, scribbling furiously. Oh, we're one person short...  
  
How about my brother's wife? I guess I kind of knew her.  
  
Great! What's her name?  
  
Sora Takenouchi.  
  
Hikari spit out her coffee back into the mug. You're joking! Sora Takenouchi... I don't believe it!  
  
asked Takeru.  
  
Sora Takenouchi was practically my best friend. She went to the University. She was athletic, best friends with my brother Taichi... Hikari smiled to herself, and then frowned. Then she got married, and became so distant. She never called, I have no idea where she is now. She married your brother. I can't believe it...  
  
Takeru nodded, pretending to be amazed. _So she knew my brother. Or somewhat distantly knew him. I don't believe it.  
  
_

______  


  
Thanks for letting me stay here tonight so I don't have to go home in the rain. It sure is... cozy... Hikari looked around the apartment that Takeru lived in. Some dirty dishes and paperback books lay strewn around, the mismatched furniture, ripped wallpaper...  
  
Sorry. It's usually worse. So, I'll take the couch, and you can have my room. It's the least I can offer, Takeru said.  
  
That's ok. The couch is fine, Hikari sat down and pulled up the blankets. Good night, Takeru.  
  
G'night. You sure the couch is okay? Hikari nodded at Takeru's face. Well, okay then. I'll get you some pajamas or something, if you want, Takeru asked. Hikari shook her head. Okay, then. Good night.  
  
Takeru quietly went to his room and left the door open a hair. He yanked off his shirt and pants, and flopped onto the bed in his boxer shorts. Papers, books, and sheet music was all over the bed covers, but he paid it no heed. It had been a long day.  
  
Hikari's poem had made him think. _Why did she come back? Why did she care? No one usually cares. Maybe, I could show her my song... maybe..._  
  
His mind drifted off to other things, and his eyes closed into a deep sleep. Thunder rumbled outside, rattling the windows. Lighting briefly lit up the room. Takeru rolled over. Onto something.  
  
Takeru rubbed his eyes, and sat up. Hikari was curled up next to him. What are you doing here? he yawned, on seeing that she was awake.   
  
I couldn't sleep. I mean, don't laugh, but thunderstorms sort of, well, freak me out, she admitted. She rested her head onto her knees.   
  
Takeru yawned again, and stroked her hair soothingly. S'okey, just go back to sleep, I'm here.  
  
That's reassuring, smiled Hikari. She leaned down her head onto the pillow, only jumping slightly when a piercing clap of thunder rumbled outside. She snuggled down next to Takeru's body, resting her head on his shoulder. Takeru nuzzled down to her, arching his back so he could kiss her neck.  
  
Hikari mumbled, closing her eyes. Takeru wrapped his arms around her, and running a finger along her bra strap. He kissed both of her eyelids, and then the tip of her nose. Hikari opened her eyes and Takeru opened his. Takeru leaned forward over Hikari, and his lips brushed hers.  
  
The kiss grew more and more passionate and intense, and Takeru flipped Hikari over onto her back. she started to say, in protest. Takeru looked at her, smiled, and pressed his forefinger to her soft lips.  
  
Ssh. Everything will be all right, Takeru whispered into her ear, and Hikari could feel his warm breath on her neck. She encircled her arms around him, and neither of them spoke again that night.   
  


_____  


  
Takeru yanked his head off his pillow on his bed. _It's getting harder and harder to get up_, he thought, rubbing his eyes. He walked into the kitchen, only to see Hikari making breakfast. She wore only some underwear and a long shirt belonging to Takeru.  
  
Good morning, she said cheerily. Did you enjoy yourself last night?  
  
Takeru grinned, and nodded, walking over to her and putting his arms around her waist and kissing her neck. When do you need to go home? Are you an any kind of rush? I mean, you're welcome to stay, of course, Takeru stumbled over his words.  
  
Actually, I had better be going soon. I have a class in, Hikari checked her watch. An hour or so. I can't miss it, she said, making a puppy dog face at Takeru. And besides, my parents will be wondering where I am.  
  
Oh yea. Well, I better get you home now. I'll start up the car, Takeru yawned again.  
  
I can take the bus, Hikari said quickly. My parents and... they won't... Hikari tried to think of a way to say what she wanted to.  
  
Your boyfriend won't like it if he sees me? I understand, Takeru spat out the word boyfriend' as if it was a venomous snake.   
  
He's not my boyfriend anymore, Takeru. I dumped him a while ago, she said softly. My parents won't like it if they see me with you, probably.  
  
Takeru said, sternly. _I should have known better. _ Here's some change for the bus, he said, shoving some coins into Hikari's hand before he tromped back to his room.  
  
Takeru! Wait! Hikari cried. He had already shut his door. I can't change the facts, Takeru! I do have feelings for you, you should know that by now. But, I mean... please talk to me.  
  
She leaned on the door, waiting for an answer, and got nothing. She sighed deeply and mournfully. Goodbye, Takeru, she said softly, and went out to the bus stop.  
  


_____  


  
_I knew it. She's to good for me. She's already one of them. Stuck-up, self-centered, rich... She doesn't belong here. This place is only for the poor and outcasts._   
_  
But why did she even come to the park that night? Looking for adventure? Or just because her boyfriend brought her along? And why did she give herself, her body, to me? Why did she say that she does have feelings for me?  
  
Why am I even saying this? I don't care about her. I don't care what happens to her. She can just forget me and all the things she told me and I told her. But...  
  
I care about her. I don't want her to get hurt. I took her in when it was raining. I... I love her._  
  
Takeru picked up his guitar and started to strum it.  
  
_I don't care if she's to good for me.She's free now. She isn't going out with that one guy anymore. I may have a chance. Maybe she'll fall in love with me, that will be the day! But I have to at least try._  
  
Takeru smiled as he fell back asleep, thinking of Hikari and himself, and that one night...   
  


_____  


  
Takeru snapped out of his daydream, on hearing a loud rapping on the door. He yawned and set his guitar down, shuffling to the door.   
  
Hello, anybody there? Hello? said the man, right when Takeru opened the door. Good morning, Takeru. Aren't you getting used to me checking up on you?  
  
Takeru sniffed. Yea. How are you today, Daisuke?  
  
Very well, thank you. Now let's review, Daisuke Motomiya walked over to the couch and made himself at home. Takeru rolled his eyes.  
  
Takeru, when was the last time you paid your rent? Daisuke asked.  
  
Second Tuesday of last week, why?  
  
Daisuke laughed. This is serious, Takeru. You haven't paid you rent in over a year. And it really isn't that much money to me, it's such a crappy building to live in. But you can't even pay me one little coin. You are in deep shit.  
  
I know, I know. Please spare me the house, Takeru said, flopping down on a chair.  
  
You can't get away that easily. I have to do something. You owe over one thousand yen in rent money. Daisuke looked at his papers. ¥1690, to be exact. Now how are you planning to pay that off? Do you even have a job?  
  
Nope, don't need a job. I would just blow up the restaurant.  
  
So what are you going to do? Daisuke looked at him, seriously.  
  
Garage sale? Takeru smirked.  
  
That's not going to cut it. You own nothing of value in this place. Even this sofa couldn't get more than ¥20, Daisuke's eyes turned to the bookshelf. Not even those books. Mostly softcover, He wandered aimlessly around the house, Takeru following, rather grudgingly.  
  
Daisuke walked around, picked up objects, sneered or held his nose up, and set them down again, shaking his head. Nothing, Takeru. Nothing.  
  
So when are you going to add this month's bill and leave...  
  
Daisuke sneered. Not until I find something worth ¥1690 in this house, he sneered, as he went into Takeru's bedroom.  
  
Takeru mimicked him from behind but followed Daisuke into his room. Daisuke was holding up Yamato's black electric guitar, inherited by Takeru. This should do, don't you think, Takeru? said Daisuke, turning the guitar over.  
  
Not that, find something else, Takeru said nervously.  
  
Like what? The couch? Daisuke laughed. This guitar will get at least ¥1500.  
  
I'll find a way to pay you the money. Please don't take the guitar, Takeru said quickly.  
  
Daisuke walked over to him, and looked straight at Takeru. I can take away the guitar, or your apartment. It's your choice. Which one will you give up?  
  
Takeru shuddered when Daisuke's eyes penetrated into his own. The guitar, he said softly, his voice shaking.   
  
Wise decision. You may not be as stupid as I thought. Good day, Daisuke left Takeru in his room, still a little shaky. Takeru watched him leave, and heard the door slam as Daisuke took away his last memory of his brother and last link to winning Hikari's heart away from him.  
  


_____  


  
  
A/N- Review please! I'm sorry there really aren't more changes, but I think I'm a control freak and have to change every misspelled word there is and, yea. Review.  
  



	2. The Wolf

Hey there! Me again! I recently smashed my finger in a Science Project so I didn't have a chance to type at all! But here is my effort to finish my story, with a band-aid handicap.   
  
P.S. If you notice any shpellang arrors, ets becaus e of my finnger.  
  
Disclaimer- Roses are Red,Violets are Blue,Sugar is Sweet, and Lawyers can Sue!  
  
  


_____  


  


  
The Wolf  
  
By- Crayon  
  
  


Daisuke waltzed up to his apartment, in the dead of night. He whistled as he walked, his black trench coat swaying in the wind. He had had a good day. He had just made over fifteen thousand yen as a landlord. He was glad that his father had gotten him into the profession in the first place.  
  


_____  


  
Daisuke didn't cry when his father died. Come to think of it, he wasn't really sad, either. Sure he liked his dad, but his dad had never really had time for him. Daisuke remembered back when his father took him and his sister Jun to a soccer game. That was the first and last time their father would ever do anything like that.   
  
His father had always has a large influence on him, whether or not he was around. The soccer game changed Daisuke somehow. Ever since, he had been terribly interested in soccer. He had joined a soccer team at school, and even won a few trophies.  
  
Daisuke's father was a terrific lawyer, and owned a lot of land that he rented out. He always wanted Daisuke to be a lawyer, and the only times when he would talk to Daisuke were when he told him how great he could be as a lawyer, or as a landlord. Daisuke had wanted to be a soccer player.  
  
On a certain Monday, Daisuke was walking home from his college alone. _Now, _thought Daisuke,_ now I understand. My father gave me the land he owned in his will. I thought it was worthless, but look at me now! I'm rich, and have everything I want._ Daisuke stopped in his tracks. _You don't have everything you want yet... _his mind told him.   
  
There was still one small thing.  
  


_____  


  
Daisuke woke up early the next morning. He had to make his rounds. Again. Because his father had left most of his land in Daisuke's hands, Daisuke was now in charge of collecting all the rent money. And today was the rent day.  
  
Daisuke yawned and sat up. He dragged himself to his closet and pulled on some jeans and a nice polo shirt. He smiled as he looked at himself in the mirror. A calender of Sport's Illustrated's Bikini Issue was tacked up on the wall. Covering the face of Miss October was a picture of Hikari Kamiya. Daisuke grinned.   
  
Taichi Kamiya, the older brother of Hikari, had given him the picture, noticing that his best friend was starting to take interest in his little sister. Taichi had tried to play matchmaker for the times that he was at home. That wasn't very often. He practically lived in his dorm room at Odiba University.  
  
Daisuke procrastinated a little bit, and decided to give some of his tenants an extra day to pay rent, so he could see what Hikari was up to. He drove off to the downtown section of the city, where Hikari was supposed to be working about now.  
  
He parked the car and peered into the bookstore where Hikari was sitting at her desk, typing up something for a customer.  
  
Daisuke snuck in, and very quietly slipped back behind the desk Hikari was working at. He slipped his hands around her waist and kissed her neck.  
  
Hikari gasped, and whirled around in her swivel chair, ready to slap Daisuke. Her hand stopped. Oh, it's just you.  
  
Is there a problem with that? he grinned.  
  
No, but can't you see I'm working here... Hikari protested.  
  
Hikari's customer drummed his fingers on the counter anxiously. He looked at his watch. Excuse me miss, but I'm in a slight hurry. Could your boyfriend please hold his primitiveness inside him for a little while?  
  
Daisuke and Hikari both blushed. Hikari faced Daisuke. Go away, she hissed. She turned back to the computer and started to type. Daisuke slunk away, behind some bookshelves.  
  
Ornery bastard, Daisuke thought outloud, as he passed the older man.  
  
The bell tinkled signaling that the customer had left and the shop was totally empty, except for himself and Hikari. Daisuke smiled. _Just Hikari and me._ He liked that. He sauntered off in search of her.   
  
He found her up a ladder, trying to shelve some new books. She was on tiptoe, trying to reach the top shelf. Daisuke wondered for a second, why she chose this job if all she was going to do was wear short skirts. He enjoyed the view for a minute before he climbed up beside her and put the book in its place. She smiled at him.  
  
Honestly, I don't know why I like you... she grinned, starting down the ladder.  
  
I don't know why anyone doesn't, Daisuke smirked.  
  
She sighed. Daisuke, you could of cost me my job back there.  
  
Hey! We'd have some more alone time if that happened.  
  
Daisuke! Please be serious! Please don't cause anymore scenes here when I'm working! I don't want that to happen again! she said, loudly.  
  
Daisuke hung his head. I just wanted to come and see you, and say hi. It won't happen again. I promise, he looked up at her. Am I forgiven?  
  
She smiled, and brushed back a strand of loose hair.   
  
Daisuke wrapped his arms around her slim waist and kissed her on each one of her eyelids, and then her lips, drinking in the taste. She tasted a little like cinnamon. She laughed.  
  
Daisuke continued to kiss her all over. Daisuke... would... mmm... you like... to come to dinner with me and my parents on Sunday? Daisuke stopped to kiss her.  
  
With the whole family?  
  
Hikari nodded. Taichi, also. He's staying for a couple of days.  
  
At your house?  
  
She nodded again.  
  
Sounds great! he smiled. I'll be there.   
  
Thanks, Daisuke. Now be a good boy and leave me alone for now. I have to work, she hinted, patting his head.  
  
Daisuke whimpered, but agreed. He leaned over her and kissed her one more time, almost knocking some books down. Dai... now! yelled Hikari, after he had pulled off of her.  
  
Daisuke headed out, waving to her from his car. He started up the van and headed out. He skipped the properties and headed instead to a large store in the downtown section of Odiba.   
  
He parked the car alongside the curb. Above the door a sign read Inoue Jewelers. He went inside, and tried not to breathe to heavily. The stench of perfume was enough to drive any person insane. He walked up to a girl with slightly violet hair pulled back into a bun.  
  
Hello, Miyako!  
  
The girl looked up from her task, filing her nails.   
  
Still working here, I see?  
  
Until I find a better job. My sister needs all the help she can get running her own jewelry business, Miyako laughed. So here to buy, or chat?  
  
Buy, actually. I need a... umm... ring... Daisuke scratched his head.  
  
Miyako giggled. Hmm. I wonder who the lucky girl is. It isn't Hikari, now is it?  
  
Daisuke smiled and nodded.  
  
Miyako squealed with delight. I knew it! She came in here to talk the other day, and she was just gushing with stories about her little Dai! Everyone always knew you two would get hitched one day, she said very quickly. We were all waiting. Took you guys long enough.  
  
Daisuke scratched his head. The ring, Miyako?   
  
The girl jumped slightly, and dropped her file. She grinned widely at him and stood up. Of course! I have just the thing, Daisuke. Follow me! Daisuke followed Miyako as she charged down the marble floor of the display room.  
  


_____  


  
Daisuke finally made it over to the Southern Odiba Apartments. He parked his sister's old van in the parking lot. He had learned from experience already, never to take an expensive car into the slums of Odiba. His large leather interior sports car had been hot wired and stolen while he was in the apartments talking to his many tenants.  
  
He remembered the days when he was a young high school student, and he used to go down with his best friends to hang out here, in the slums, beat up some punks that were hanging around...   
  
He sighed. Thank goodness he wasn't like that anymore. However, he did see lots of University guys come down here, bringing beer, their girlfriends... guns...   
  
It was the most violent side of the city. No one went near it unless they were users, hookers, or just plain poor. And of course Daisuke owned the cheapest apartment building in the middle of the whole thing.  
  
He locked the doors of the van and went up to the apartment complex.   
  
It was a four story brick building. The brick was chipping away on the cracked or missing windows, the formerly green shutters were turning a pale olive color, and the concrete steps were chipping and the railings were missing. The dumpster was overflowing with garbage, and there was graffiti on the side of the building facing the alley.   
  
Daisuke sighed to himself, and went in the building.  
  
As he walked up the stairs, he noticed the graffiti wasn't just on the outside, as he saw the familiar spray paint on the walls of the stairs. A door was lying in the middle of the hallway. He stepped over it, and went over to Apt. 15.   
  
Takeru Takaishi's apartment, and his worst tenant. He used to live with his brother, Yamato Ishida, but he must of died or something, because he hadn't seen him for years. Takeru still kept many pictures of their family and Yamato around, and it made him uncomfortable, all those dead people staring at him...   
  
Daisuke shuddered, and knocked on the door.  
  
yelled a voice. Then the door swung open, and Takeru Takaishi stared at Daisuke standing there. Daisuke looked at Takeru, wearing only a pair of ripped jeans over his boxer shorts. His hair was messy, and there was dirt smudged all over him. The apartment had a very distinct odor, as well.  
  
Aren't you getting used to me checking up on you by now? Daisuke forced a smile.   
  
Yea. How are you today, Daisuke? Takeru answered, looking at him like he was road kill.  
  
Very well, thank you. Let's review, Daisuke settled down on the couch and looked over his papers. Takeru hadn't paid his rent for over a year. He owed over ¥1500 in rent.   
  
Daisuke knew that Takeru didn't have a job, he tried to earn money playing the guitar... _How pathetic was that!_ Daisuke thought, and he smiled to himself. _I hate to do it, but I really need this money. If I'm ever going to have a decent wedding or pay for that ring, that is..._  
  
Takeru, when was the last time you paid the rent?  
  
Second Tuesday of last week, Takeru answered with a silly grin on his face like this was a game or something.  
  
This is serious. You haven't paid your rent in over a year. You really are in deep shit, he said, running his finger over some charts.  
  
I know, I know. Please spare me the house, Takeru flopped down on a chair, and he seemed to not worry about his financial costs.  
  
Daisuke sighed, annoyed. You can't get away that easily. I have to do something. You owe over one thousand yen in rent money. Daisuke looked at his papers. ¥1690, to be exact. Now how are you planning to pay that off? Do you even have a job?  
  
  
Nope, don't need a job. I would just blow up the restaurant, Takeru rewarded Daisuke with another silly grin.  
  
So what are you going to do? he asked as he looked at him, seriously.  
  
Garage sale? Takeru smirked.  
  
That's not going to cut it. You own nothing of value in this place. Even this sofa couldn't get more than twenty yen. Daisuke's eyes turned to the bookshelf. Not even those books. Mostly softcover, Daisuke wandered aimlessly around the house, Takeru following, rather grudgingly.   
  
He walked around, picked up objects, examined them carefully, and set them down again, shaking his head. Nothing, Takeru. Nothing.   
  
So when are you going to add this month's bill and leave, Takeru practically yelled at him.  
  
Daisuke glowered at him and growled in return, Not until I find something worth ¥1690 in this house. He went into Takeru's bedroom.  
  
He heard Takeru mimic him from behind but reluctantly followed him into his room.   
  
Daisuke looked around. Posters, unmatching furniture, and an unmade bed with paper all over it was all that seemed to be in his room. And the bed was the most disgusting thing he had ever seen. The crinkled paper with some drops of blood on it told him a story. Takeru had been busy recently. Daisuke gagged, and turned away, thinking to himself, _A girl has to be pretty desperate to have sex with a outcast like Takeru._  
  
Then something caught his eye. On the bed was a electric guitar and amplifier. It was a shiny black, looked almost new, but when he held it up, he could clearly see that it was made almost 10 years ago.   
  
The specific model that Takeru owned made Daisuke sure that it was almost impossible to find. Daisuke held up the black electric guitar.   
  
This should do, don't you think, Takeru? said Daisuke, turning the guitar over.  
  
Not that, find something else, Takeru said nervously.  
  
Like what? The couch? Daisuke laughed. This guitar will get at least fifteen hundred.  
  
I'll find a way to pay you the money. Please don't take the guitar, Daisuke looked at Takeru's worried face. Takeru was sweating slightly and wringing out his hands in a plea of distress.  
  
He walked over to Takeru, and looked with his deep brown eyes straight into Takeru's blue eyes. I can take away the guitar, or your apartment. It's your choice. Which one will you give up?  
  
Takeru shuddered. The guitar, he said softly, his voice shaking.   
  
Wise decision. You may not be as stupid as I thought. Good day, Daisuke put the guitar in its case, and took both the guitar and amplifier down to his van. After much shoving, he finally got them into the back of the van and drove off.   
  
_Hell, Takeru was almost in tears when I took that guitar. I almost pity him.   
  
_Daisuke laughed, and drove North to the center of town.   
  
_I'm pretty glad that he still has somewhere to live. It would be too mean to take away a bum's house.  
  
_Tall skyscrapers and buildings made up most of downtown. It was mostly independent businesses, like antique shops and book stores.  
  
Daisuke pulled into the well known independent music store, Rhythm, and parked his van again, dragging the guitar and amplifier with him. In the window was a sign reading, WE BUY AND SELL QUALITY MUSICAL INSTRUMENTS.   
  
A bell tinkled over the door, and Daisuke looked around. All kinds of instruments, music books, and small items like reeds, rosin, and rock stops were on shelves or in display cases so it almost looked like a concert hall. A small desk was sitting near the wall in the middle of the first room. The girl sitting behind it stood up.   
  
Can I help you, sir? she said.  
  
Daisuke turned around, startled that somebody was here. The girl who had acknowledged him had silky red hair, and large wine-colored eyes. He recognized her from his college. One of Taichi's old friends. She was a couple years older than him, and was her name was Sora.  
  
He remembered hearing something funny about her. She had married early, and had had children, but no one knew her husband. Taichi hadn't met him, Hikari hadn't met him, and he certainly hadn't met him. And whoever he was had disappeared according to her.  
  
Hey, Sora, umm... yea. This guitar... needs selling, Daisuke fumbled over his words.   
  
Needs selling, eh? Sora walked over to him. Her eyes lit up when she saw the guitar. Hold on a second, will you? I'll get my manager, he does all the business trades and stuff, she ran out and into a back room, leaving Daisuke all alone, except for what seemed to be a small family, looking at a small used cello.  
  
Sora returned and with her came a short, plump man with a large white beard and bald head. Why you're right, Sora! It is pretty expensive, and made in Europe, too! Wow! He picked up the guitar. And it even has the amplifier. This kind of thing... hard to find these days, he laughed.  
  
How much could I get for it? Daisuke said, tensely.  
  
I'll give you ¥1700, said the plump man.  
  
Daisuke almost screamed. That was more than he was expecting. Takeru had even paid next month's rent through this.  
  
Daisuke left with his money, and looked in the window as he left. The man had gone to the back, leaving Sora with the guitar. She eyed it sadly, and examined it, and then hugged it to her chest.  
  
Daisuke sighed and drove home. As he tried to switch gears in Jun's crappy van, he felt a small object cut into his hip...  
  
he screamed.   
  


______  


  
He drove home as fast as he could, slowing down only for the occasional stop sign and a group of police cars huddled together in a back alley.   
  
He slammed on the brakes when he reached the Kamiya's house. He forgot about having dinner with their family tonight. It was Sunday. Taichi, his best friend since.. forever, was coming from the college to be there. They played together on the same soccer team, they shared the same interests in business and both wanted to become lawyers...   
  
And now he, Daisuke, just might be part of the family.  
  
Tonight was the night. Daisuke pulled in to the driveway of the Kamiya's large house. He straightened his tie, and strolled up to the door. He knocked twice. The door flew open. Daisuke! Glad you could make it, Taichi laughed. Had trouble getting here, I see, he mentioned, handing Daisuke a small comb behind his back.  
  
Traffic was terrible downtown. Sorry I'm late, Tai, he said, and then proceeded to kiss Mrs. Kamiya's hand, and shake Mr. Kamiya's hand. Mrs. Kamiya giggled a little bit.   
  
Hikari! Daisuke's here! Mr. Kamiya yelled up the stairs.  
  
Daisuke heard the footsteps, and his heart almost skipped a beat, as he saw Hikari. She was wearing a sleeveless red shirt and a long black skirt. Her hair was in a bun in the back of her head, and two black chopsticks (as he thought they were) were sticking out of the bun.   
  
Hikari laughed when she saw that Daisuke was looking her over. C'mon, let's go talk to Taichi. He looks bored, She dragged him to the living room where Mr. Kamiya and Taichi were watching a soccer game. Hikari plopped down on the couch, and Daisuke sat next to her.  
  
Daisuke slyly wrapped a hand around her waist again, and with his other hand, tickled her side. She eyed him, but smiled. Daisuke ran a finger along her side, and Hikari shivered...  
  
Dinner's ready! said Mrs. Kamiya happily. Chicken and rice!  
  
I hope it's worth the wait, laughed Mr. Kamiya, and his wife playfully slapped his knee. Everyone sat down at the table, Daisuke at the end, next to Hikari. I forgot to tell you that you look really...  
  
Hikari raised her head from her meal.  
  
Daisuke finished. Hikari smiled. Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself. Except the clip-on tie.  
  
Daisuke pouted. I tried, didn't I?  
  
Hikari laughed.  
  
I like your chopsticks.  
  
Excuse me? Hikari said, turning to Daisuke, who was turning red.  
  
Those... chopsticks... in your hair... I meant. Daisuke stuttered.  
  
Oh! These! Hikari laughed, fingering her hair.  
  
  


_____  


  
After Mrs. Kamiya had cleared the table, everyone retired to the living room. Taichi and his father were watching a soccer game, and Daisuke was practicing breathing in the normal way.   
  
_All right, Daisuke, you can do this... You've known her all of your life..._   
  
He worked up his courage and went over to Hikari who was helping her mother clean the dishes.   
  
_Should I tell her here?  
  
_Daisuke pondered, as he felt the small pox in his pocket. He tickled Hikari's back. She giggled.  
  
Daisuke! Stop acting like such a child! she laughed. He wrapped his arms around her waist, rocking her back and forth. Come outside with me? he asked her.  
  
Sure. Mama, I'll be back in a second, she called as Daisuke led her outside on the porch. Hikari sat on a bench. Now what did you bring me out here for? Taichi's going to be mad that I'm missing the game.  
  
Umm... Hikari? We've known each other for as long as I can remember, and you know that I love you, Daisuke stopped.  
  
Go on, Hikari prompted.   
  
Daisuke saw Taichi and his parents glancing outside at him and Hikari. They were smiling happily. Daisuke took a deep breath, digging in his pocket for the ring. He found it, kneeled and opened up the box, showing Hikari. Hikari, will you marry me?  
  
_There. It's out._   
  
Daisuke let out his breath.  
  
Hikari was the one to stutter now. She glanced inside. Her mother, father, and brother were all staring at her expectantly. How could she say no now? Her parents would never let her forget it, they liked Daisuke to much. Taichi thought of Daisuke as the brother he had never had.  
  
I will, Daisuke, Hikari hugged Daisuke. Daisuke heard awws' from the Kamiya kitchen and heard Taichi say something like, That's so cute...  
  
Hikari was crying on his shoulder, but little did Daisuke know that there were other hidden feelings beneath her chocolate eyes.  
  


_____  


  
A/N- Did I make it any better? Hopefully. I tried my best, you know. I'm paranoid. Review.


	3. The Princess

Kudos to me, the third chapter is done! WHOOPAH! It's a little bit shorter than the others. So, I'm going to shut up now and let you read it! Please review when you're done, I want to know what you think of it.  
  
Disclaimer- Claimers stink! That's right, I'm dissing you, Claimer!  
  
Additional- I don't own Digimon, never have, never will.  
  


_____  


  
  


The Princess  
  
By- Crayon  


  
  
Hikari woke slowly to the morning light shining in her windows. She tried to recall what happened last week.  
  
Hikari, will you marry me? _That voice, it was familiar._   
  
Of course I will, Daisuke!   
  
_That's what it was! I am getting married to Daisuke! Wait a minute, why? Why am I marrying Daisuke?_  
  
Hikari massaged her head and stumbled into the bathroom, wearing her pajamas. She stared at herself in the mirror. Her brown hair was a mess, and there were noticeable bags under her eyes. She leaned her forehead against the mirror, and sighed deeply.   
  
_I really hate hangovers...  
  
_She walked back into her bedroom. She jumped when she saw her bed for the second time. Daisuke was sleeping soundly... in her bed_.   
  
What the hell is he doing here? I don't care if he's my fiance or not, it's not right for him to be here!  
  
_Hikari sat down cautiously on the bed, but succeeded in waking up Daisuke anyway. He smiled and turned on his side to face Hikari. Hey, honey. How did you sleep?  
  
Hikari said, a little coldly.  
  
Daisuke smiled, not noticing the icy tone. He sat up and wrapped his arms around her waist, slowly rocking her back and forth. He kissed the back of her neck.  
  
Hikari lightly pushed him away.  
  
What's the matter? Daisuke asked her.   
  
Nothing. Umm... how did you get here? Hikari said, stupidly.  
  
Daisuke laughed. We went on a little date last night, and you had one to many drinks. I decided to stay with you because you weren't feeling to well, he smiled. So here we are. Alone, he added, in as much of a seductive tone as he could manage.  
  
She frowned, and wrapped her arms around her legs, resting her chin on her knees. Daisuke moved a little closer to her, rubbing her back. His hands moved slowly down her blue tank top, and he ran a finger down her spine, causing her to shudder.  
  
He kissed the back of her neck again, and then her cheek, and then her lips, drinking in her taste. His hands lifted off her tank top, and started to work at her bra. Hikari stood up.   
  
I'm not feeling to well, Daisuke. Sorry, she muttered as she quickly put back on her shirt, and went to the bathroom to change.  
  
Daisuke sighed, lying back down on the bed.  
  
Hikari shut and locked the bathroom door. She moaned to herself.   
  
_Why did I push him away? I love the man, I'm going to marry the man...  
  
_Her eyes widened in shock as she remembered the small detail: Takeru.  
  
_I can't believe that dumb ass Takeru is keeping me from a happy marriage right now. I can't even believe I'm thinking about him right now. I can't believe that I let him... Why of all people? Some low life, musician. Why was I so tempted by him?  
  
Daisuke can give me the world. Takeru can't do those kinds of things, so why should I care in the first place?  
  
_Hikari silently pounded her fist on the mirror, and rubbed her eyes. She could barely remember the night at Takeru's abode, and yet she couldn't forget it. There was something about it that wasn't worth forgetting.  
  


_____  


  
Daisuke and Hikari drove to the Kamiya residence from Hikari's apartment in silence. Daisuke had turned up the radio, and was listening to his hard rock stations. Hikari had leaned her elbow onto the armrest, and was staring out the window, watching the light rain slide down the window of Daisuke's car.  
  
They were headed to Hikari's parents' house to go shopping for their wedding, and to make out a list of all the people to be invited.  
  
Daisuke pulled into the driveway, and opened the door for Hikari. Madame, your house, he grinned. Hikari smiled, and took his offered hand, and they walked in together.  
  
Hikari's mother was dressed in a sweater and some blue jeans, and was at the table, eating toast and writing furiously on a small tablet of paper.  
  
Oh, hello! Hikari, Daisuke, she said to each in turn. She looked at her watch. You're early.  
  
Daisuke nodded. Hikari is always early. She had to pry me out of bed, however.  
  
Mrs. Kamiya laughed. I started a list of people to invite to the wedding, she mentioned as she set down the paper. Look it over, there's still a lot of people and relatives we need to add. I always seem to forget Uncle Takuya.  
  
Daisuke and Hikari sat down next to Mrs. Kamiya and peered at the list.   
  
How about Sora Takenouchi? She's my friend, Hikari said.  
  
Mrs. Kamiya nodded, and wrote down _Sora Takenouchi & Takenouchi Family. _That's about... oh, say, six more place settings? Hikari's mother said, adding six tally marks to a separate piece of paper.  
  
Hikari said, delicately.  
  
Mrs. Kamiya erased four tally marks somewhat sadly, and looked at her daughter for more support._  
  
_Hikari thought outloud. Miyako Inoue, and her boyfriend, Ken Ichijouji...  
  
Mrs. Kamiya scribbled furiously as she wrote down name after name, tally after tally.  
  
Hikari thought for a while. Takeru Takaishi, she said outloud, not thinking.  
  
Daisuke cocked an eyebrow. Who's he?  
  
Who's who?   
  
Daisuke said.  
  
Takeru? I meant Tameru... he's umm... Sora's cousin?  
  
Oh. I've never heard of him, Daisuke said, turning his attention back to the list. Hikari breathed a sigh of relief, and her mother added one more tally to the Takenouchi family list.  
  


_____  


  
  
_I almost told Daisuke about Takeru. That would have been very smart. I can just imagine it now, Daisuke, I want you to meet Takeru, who I think has a crush on me and could kick your ass any day. He'll be staying for the reception of our wedding...  
  
_Hikari laughed in spite of herself, in the safety of her own mind. Daisuke turned to her in the car. Honey? You feeling okay? You've been acting really strange lately...  
  
I'm fine. I just got up on the wrong side of the bed today, Hikari smiled at him as the car raced down the road to the Wedding Boutique.  
  
DAISUKE! Stop staring and drive! screamed Mrs. Kamiya from the backseat. Daisuke yanked the steering wheel and narrowly missed another speeding car. He continued driving normally again. Mrs. Kamiya settled back down, muttering something to herself, and adjusting her seat belt.  
  
Hikari giggled, and settled comfortably down in the leather seats of Daisuke's sports car.  
  
They pulled into the Wedding Boutique, safe and sound, and without a scratch on the car. Mrs. Kamiya dragged her daughter inside and left Daisuke in a separate section by himself to rent his suit.  
  
Mrs. Kamiya looked around at the display dresses, and pulled one of the designer rack. It was white and covered in lace, with long puffy sleeves. Hikari made a face in disgust.  
  
A clerk came from behind the counter, over to them. Hello. Are you looking for anything in particular? May I be of any service?  
  
Hikari's mother swelled up with pride. It's my daughter's wedding dress. Something classy, of course, she said, beaming.  
  
Hikari blushed as the clerk smiled through her thick glasses. Congratulations! Is that the lucky man over there? she said, pointing to Daisuke, who looked very confused in the selection of a suit and jacket.  
  
Hikari nodded meekly.  
  
The clerk and Mrs. Kamiya giggled, until a second sales woman came over, carrying a dress. Try this, she said.  
  
Hikari went into the extensive dressing room with a three-way mirror, and pulled off her everyday clothes. She slowly pulled the silky, white, wedding dress over her head.  
  
It was a bright, gleaming, white. The skirt was layered, and simple, and made her look taller. The top of the dress was simple also, except the sleeves. The sleeves were made of a thin lace that hung loosely around her skin. They were slit all the way up to her shoulders, and it felt like wearing a cloud.  
  
Her mother tossed a veil over the door that matched the sleeves in texture. Hikari adjusted the circlet on her head so her hair framed her face.   
  
She stepped out of the the dressing room, and twirled in front of a mirror for her mother. Her mother smiled, and sighed.   
  
I'm so proud of you, Hikari.  
  


_____  
  


Hikari wrung her hands nervously. She waited, impatiently, at the door of Apartment 15 of Southern Odiba Apartments. A familiar voice from inside answered to her knock. Who is it?  
  
It's me, Takeru, it's Hikari. Can I come in? Hikari said, feebly.  
  
The door opened. Takeru stood in the doorway, with only a pair of baggy jeans on. His hair was more disheveled than usual, and he had enormous bags under his eyes. Oh, hello, he said, with no tone in his voice.  
  
I'm sorry, Hikari said as quickly as she could.   
  
Takeru nodded, and began to shut the door. Hikari pushed it back open. Please forgive me, I didn't tell you the whole truth, she cried.  
  
Takeru opened it and motioned her in. I forgive you, Hikari.  
  
Hikari didn't come in. You do?  
  
Yes, I do, he said. You want to come inside or not?  
  
Hikari stumbled inside the apartment. It was the same since she last saw it, but the walls seemed to glow with the evening light. So, will you tell me the whole truth from now on? Takeru said, watching her inspect the rooms.  
  
Hikari shook her head.   
  
Takeru sighed. So you just want to live life as one big lie? Is that what you're saying?  
  
No! No, that's not what I mean, Hikari stuttered. I mean, well, what I mean is, I can't see you again. I'm sorry. I came to say good-bye, and... I'm sorry.  
  
Takeru turned away, and with a sudden burst of anger and hatred, kicked over the coffee table, sending several books and random papers flying. They fell like snowflakes around them. Why? Why are you doing this? I love you!  
  
The last paper fell to the ground. Hikari picked it up. I'm sorry, she said.  
  
I know that! Why are you sorry? What did you do?  
  
Hikari wrung her hands again. The sun reflected off of the diamond on Hikari's engagement ring. Takeru crossed his arms. My congratulations to you, Hikari, he muttered. The door is right there.  
  
Hikari crossed the room and wrapped her arms around Takeru's neck, and lightly kissed him on the cheek. Good bye, she whispered softly into his ear.  
  
Takeru instinctively put his arms around her waist, and returned this kiss. Don't leave yet, he murmured.  
  
smiled Hikari, rocking back and forth within his grasp.  
  
Takeru grinned slyly at her. I haven't seen the ring close up yet.  
  
Hikari reluctantly held out her hand for Takeru to hold. Takeru rubbed the small golden band and touched the diamond. Ooh, looks expensive. May... I? he asked, pulling the ring off.  
  
Takeru! Give me that back! Hikari cried, as he held it up in the air.  
  
You'll get it back, hold on! I haven't seen it yet, he laughed, walking down the hallway.  
  
Hikari turned crimson and ran after him, tackling him in the hallway. They both crashed to the loosely carpeted ground, and Takeru rolled over atop Hikari. He leaned over her and set the ring on a nearby table. Forget about that thing for a second, he said, and he leaned over her and kissed her lightly on the lips.  
  
No, Takeru. This isn't right. My wedding's so close, it's tomor- she was cut off by Takeru kissing her again.  
  
Takeru, stop, this isn't right, she muttered.  
  
Does it feel right?  
  
Hikari looked into Takeru's sparkling blue eyes, and she traced a line down his bare chest with her index finger. Well... yes, but-  
  
Then it's right, he said, rubbing his thumb against her jaw.  
  
Hikari frowned at him, but gave in. Why must you always win?  
  
Because I'm a natural born winner, just born in the loser side of town, Takeru grinned, leaning over her. He reached down, and began fiddling with the buttons of her shirt.   
  
Hikari sat up, and began to help him, in a daze._Why am I doing this? Why am I letting myself do this?  
  
_He pulled off her shirt and tossed it to the side. Hikari felt his warm breath on her chest, and she lay back down onto the ground. Her body was warm with desire as Takeru straddled her, and kissed her again.  
  
Takeru, we-  
  
He sat up over her bare body, and Hikari sat up from under him, blushing at his naked form, illuminated in the red sunlight.  
  
You said yourself this was good bye. Let's make it memorable. Forget everything but the moment, he whispered in her ear, scooping her off of the floor and carrying her into the master bedroom.  
  
The master bedroom was slightly larger than Takeru's room, and was very clean, but slightly dusty. Takeru set her down onto the bed, and looked around.  
  
It's nice in here. It's different, somehow, Hikari mentioned.  
  
Than what? Takeru said quickly.  
  
The rest of the house. It looks like it hasn't been touched for... forever.  
  
Umm, yeah. Forget the room, he said, changing the subject. He hovered over her again.  
  
  
  
Takeru smiled softly and ran his hand through her dark brown hair. Ssh. Everything will be all right.  
  


_____  
  


  
Oh, Hikari, you look wonderful! I think I'm going to cry! said Hikari's best friend, Sora Takenouchi, as she looked at her friend for the last time before she tied the knot.  
  
Sora was one of the bridesmaids at Hikari's wedding. The wedding had been stretched more than ever, and now more than 200 people were coming. It had been moved to the outdoors, at night, in a small park next to the sea.  
  
People sat down in lined up chairs, next to large bouquets of white flowers, and the alter was similarly covered in white flowers. Up at the front, barely visible, was the figure of Daisuke, looking handsome and dashing in his chosen suit, and also the figure of Taichi, the best man. Although they didn't look quite as nervous as Hikari, they still showed signs of anxiousness.  
  
Sora stared up at the alter. It seemed to glow with the small Christmas lights adorning it. It's beautiful, Hikari... almost magical, like a scene out of a fairy tale...  
  
You think? That's how I thought it was, too! Hikari stepped off the stool in the beach house where she was dressing. You like? Hikari asked, twirling around.  
  
I love, said Sora, giggling. Hikari was wearing her white wedding dress with the long sleeves. The skirt was long and billowy, and her veil was held in place with a ringlet of white flowers. The same kind of flowers as her bouquet.  
  
Hikari, honey, we need a picture of you! Hikari's mother came over with a camera. Then you need to get moving! It's about ready to start!   
  
Tears were visible in Mrs. Kamiya's eyes. She snapped a few pictures, and then helped Hikari out of the house in the back and to the procession.   
  
A quartet was playing the wedding march at the front. Hikari reached for her father's arm as Sora and the other bridesmaids made her way slowly ahead of Hikari down the aisle. Sora and the bridesmaids were wearing deep cream colored dresses that buttoned up in the back.  
  
Finally, the quartet reached the pinnacle of their piece. Hikari and her father made their way silently down after the little flower girl. Hikari smiled at all the guests. They oohed and aahed in unison. She reached the alter, and Daisuke seemed stunned into silence. He finally mouthed, You look wonderful, and Hikari smiled.  
  
The preacher began the service. Hikari and Daisuke said their lines properly and nothing had gone wrong. The preacher blessed them both, and then his voice boomed out over the audience. If anyone objects to the union of this couple, speak now, or forever hold your peace.   
  
Hikari palms sweated.   
  
_What would Takeru say... What if Takeru were here?!? Would I go with him? Instead of Daisuke?_   
  
She clutched her flowers. No one spoke. The waves of the sea crashed silently in the distance.  
  
_He didn't come._  
  
The preacher smiled, and continued. I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride. Daisuke smiled, and Hikari did also. He hugged her around the waist and kissed her, while the congregation cheered and clapped. The quartet played a lively tune, and Taichi gave Sora a peck on the cheek.  
  
Hikari laughed at the reception, and she threw her bouquet of flowers out to the insane clump of women waiting for it. A girl with brunette, slightly spiky hair caught it. Daisuke groaned, and laughed.  
  
Jun sighed, and held the bouquet to her face.  
  


_____  


  
After the honeymoon, Daisuke and Hikari went back and bought a high-rise apartment next to the University. Hikari had been taking classes at home, she was into her ninth month and was taking things easy.  
  
While Daisuke was at his last year of college, Hikari stayed home and tried to do her school work to catch up. The phone rang. Hello, Motimiya Residence.  
  
Hello, honey! How are you feeling?   
  
Hey, mom! Hikari smiled. I'm nervous. For all I know, the baby could come anytime now.  
  
You'll be okay. Be the strong little girl we raised, Hikari felt her mother's smile.  
  
So do you and Daisuke have any names yet?  
  
Well, if it's a girl, we are thinking of naming it Sora.  
  
...I'm sure Sora's happy to hear that! her mother said.  
  
Yea, she is, Hikari smiled, thinking of her best friend.  
  
... and if it's a boy? her mother inquired.  
  
Takato, or Takeru, Hikari said after a while. She grimaced as her thoughts drifted away from the conversation.  
  
Takeru. That's a nice name, her mother said, blankly.  
  
I think so. I think it's going to be a girl, however.  
  
Her mother laughed on her side of the line. Mother's instinct. I think mine was off, I thought Taichi was going to be a girl, and I thought you were going to be a boy.  
  
Hikari laughed. Well, I think I might go out for a walk or something. I'm sick of staying in this apartment. I need fresh air.  
  
Sorry to interrupt you then, dear. Call me immediately if... her mother stopped short.  
  
I know what you mean, mom. G'bye!  
  
Her mother hung up.  
  
Hikari got her jacket and pulled it on over her maternity dress. She opened the door and headed out onto the sidewalk. _Maybe I should go to Sora's shop, I think she would be working about now. _Hikari turned left, away from downtown. _Or maybe I should walk around Odiba Park..._   
  
Her curiosity got the better of her.   
  
There were no drunks or gangs at this time of day. They all came out after night. She leaned against a tree... waiting... hoping to hear a guitar somewhere out of the blue.  
  
Suddenly she felt an odd sensation about her. She looked down, in horror. Her water had broken.  
  
  
  


_____  


  
Hikari leaned against the tree in pain, the contractions were coming. She could feel them. She looked into her purse, and yelped in horror. She had forgotten her cell phone.  
  
_Dammit, why now??? OF ALL PLACES!_   
  
She heard footsteps rushing to her. Come on, I'll get you to a hospital... into the car, easy does it... The young man who helped her in the car took his keys and started driving as fast as he could downtown to the hospital.  
  
cried Hikari. She groaned again in the pain of another contraction.   
  
So, you actually got married to that guy?   
  
Hikari gaped. Wh... who are you?  
  
The man looked at her from the side. Hello, Hikari.  
  
It was Takeru.  
  
What are you doing here? Hikari yelled.  
  
Does it really matter? I'm helping you, aren't I? snapped Takeru.  
  
Hikari looked down at her hands. Her wedding ring glinted back at her. I'm sorry. She grimaced from the pain of another contraction.  
  
Just don't think about it. Whatever you do, don't push. Takeru craned his neck to see past another car. He sped past it, turning off to the hospital.  
  
Thank you, Takeru. I... Hikari trailed off.  
  
Takeru mused. I what?  
  
I missed you, Hikari looked into his blue eyes. I'm sorry.  
  
Takeru stopped the car in the Emergency Parking, and got out, helping out Hikari. Let's get inside, he said in a blunt tone.  
  
Hikari seemed to melt. Please, Takeru. Don't be this way! she yelled.  
  
Let's go! he yelled back, dragging her inside.  
  
Hikari cried, from pain as doctors rushed around her, helping her onto a stretcher. She looked back at Takeru. He was looking out the window, with his back turned to her.  
  
_What did I give up?_  
  


_____  


  
Hikari held the small boy in her arms. He was red, wrinkly, but no longer bloody. She smiled at him. Outside the Emergency room sat the blonde figure of Takeru. He was sitting silent, reading a magazine, looking at his watch. Suddenly the doors burst open and Mrs. Kamiya and Daisuke both ran in.   
  
Oh honey, I'm sorry we weren't there... Hikari's mother cried.  
  
Daisuke kneeled down beside her. You should have called. I could have helped you. Daisuke said, kissing her. He looked at the baby. Hikari smiled.   
  
It's a boy. Isn't he wonderful?  
  
Daisuke grinned. I guess...  
  
Hikari pouted.   
  
Mrs. Kamiya touched the baby's nose softly. How did you get here, anyway?  
  
Hikari gulped. Umm... that man out there, he found me and drove me here.  
  
Daisuke peered out at Takeru. That's nice, he said, in as nice of a tone as he could manage.  
  
So you were going into labor when you were taking a walk, and he drove you here? Mrs. Kamiya said, with some disgust in her voice. He looks like he's in a gang. she said, noticing Takeru's spiky hair and black shirt and small tattoos.  
  
  
  
I'm sorry. I guess he's nice enough to give you a lift here, her mother patted the baby again.  
  
What are we going to name him? We didn't really think of any names for boys, you were so worked up that it was going to be a girl... Daisuke laughed.  
  
I have the prefect name already.  
  
said Daisuke. And that would be?  
  
Hikari said, smiling at Daisuke.  
  
Daisuke arched an eyebrow. That's an unusual name, I guess. But I guess it's not that bad.  
  
Hikari smiled down at the small baby.   
  
_Daisuke will never have to know... _she thought, as she looked back outside at the waiting room.  
  
Takeru was gone._  
  
_

_____  


  
A/N- Suspense! Dun, dun dun dun. Is it better than the original? Review!  
  



	4. The Grandmother

Hey there! Here's the last (FINAL) chapter. It's called... THE GRANDMOTHER!  
  
Hopefully everything will pull together in this FINAL chapter. It's going to be long, and rushed, so brace yourself. And you will finally figure out why I rated this R...  
  
BY THE WAY- I just re-uploaded a chapter or two... no major changes, but no new chapters either. Mostly spelling mistakes.  
  
Disclaimer- I own a large collection of dust bunnies and bear plushies, but not Digimon, sorry.  
  


_____  
  


  


The Grandmother  
  
By- Crayon  


  
  
Sora ran down the streets to her apartment. She lived in the North side of Odiba now, near the University that she was attending. She had been working part-time at an old second hand music shop called Rhythm, and was earning good pay. She needed all the money she could get, for two very good reasons.  
  
Sora pushed open the door to her apartment. The small woman with long gray hair stood up. They're sleeping, Sora. You can wake them up about now, I guess, she smiled at her.  
  
Thank you, Kishiko, Sora went down to the bedroom. Wakey, wakey, Yamou...  
  
The small toddler with wild blonde hair and wine colored eyes stirred, and groaned. Mommy, I was having a good dream! He smiled and hugged his mother.  
  
Sora poked her way to the other side of the room, where Yamou's twin sister lay sleeping. Sora whispered. Yumi turned over. Yumi had dark blonde hair, and had her father's eyes. Yamato Ishida's eyes.  
  
Sora's eyes welled with tears. Sometimes, it killed her inside to even look at her daughter.   
  
_That should never have to happen to someone, _she thought. She remembered back, about four or five years in her senior year, when she only swooned at the sight of his eyes...  
  


_____  


  
Sora waved to her friends, Taichi and his sister Hikari, and her good friend Mimi, as she climbed into her old car and drove home. She was dreading this trip home.   
  
Sora pulled into the parking lot of her house. Her mother was working out in the garden and gave Sora a big hug when she came in. How was your day, dear? She smiled, as she pulled off her gardening gloves.  
  
Not so good... Sora replied with a sigh. Where's Dad?  
  
He's here, her mother said, with a quizzical look. Sora sat down as her father entered the living room. She still had to break the news.  
  
Her father sat down next to her mother on the sofa. What's the matter? he asked, as he put an arm around his wife.  
  
Mom? Dad? I need to talk to you both, Sora started.   
  
Her father raised an eyebrow. Her mother leaned back on her husband. How are your grades? her father said, with an irritated sound in his voice. Mrs. Takenouchi silenced him with a glare.  
  
Umm... it's not my grades. Maybe this can explain better. Please don't be too mad. I know what I did, Sora whimpered as she handed an envelope to her mother.  
  
Her mother opened the envelope, and read the paper inside. Her smile gradually turned into a frown. Her eyes looked sad and weary. Sora... I'm very ashamed of you, she sighed.  
  
Mr. Takenouchi grabbed the paper and scanned it, mumbling outloud. Sora Takenouchi.... suspend- SUSPENDED? For a week? For alcohol abuse on school property? Why? He put his hand on his forehead, and repeated, Why, Sora?  
  
I wasn't thinking, Dad. I know what I did wrong! Sora said, her voice raising an octave.   
  
What exactly DID you do?  
  
Sora sat down in a chair. Well, one of my friends, thought it would be fun to skip a class and have some beer. Before we knew it, we were all drunk. But I learned my lesson! I know what I did was wrong! I admit I'm an idiot!  
  
I just don't know what to do anymore, her father sighed. You've disrespected my rules and the whole family.  
  
How have I disrespected the family? Both of you drink! Sora claimed, before thinking.  
  
cried her mother. Her father turned red in the face and stood up. He slapped Sora hard on the face. Sora stumbled, and fell back a step.  
  
  
  
Get out, muttered her father as he turned away.  
  
Sora put her hand to her cheek. It stung, and hurt like hell.   
  
Sora, dear. Please don't take that seriously... It was just such a shock, you know, Mrs. Takenouchi went over to her daughter to comfort her.  
  
Her husband faced her. Do take it seriously! Honey, we have to be better parents, and if she keeps up this record of discipline, we need to take action. This cannot continue! he cried.  
  
Her mother looked towards her daughter. Sora, dear...  
  
I know, mom. He means it. I'd better go, she said, softly. And before her mother could say anything, Sora had went outside to her car and driven away.  
  


_____  


  
_That bastard... I hope he dies..._   
  
Sora clutched the steering wheel. She had no clue where she was driving, but her little joyrides' helped her release hidden feelings inside and let it all out.   
  
She stopped the car at the edge of the park. Across the street was a bar. She was feeling rebellious.   
  
_As long as I don't get a drink, I'm fine..._   
  
Sora went inside. The bar was covered in a mist of smog from cigarettes. Tables sat out of the way of the back of the bar and the bar table. Near the bar table sat a makeshift stage, and there was some kind of band blasting rock music on it...  
  
Sora laughed as she saw dozens of drunk girls trying to dance in front of the band members. One young man in the band, especially. She sat down at the last empty table.  
  
The bartender came over. Can I getchya anything, miss?  
  
Just a water. Who... who's the band playing? Sora asked, talking loudly over the music.  
  
Oh, I don't remember their names. They're regulars, though, he smiled. Ishida, that lead guitarist, writes all the songs himself. Great set of lungs. Real talent, that kid.  
  
Sora took a closer look at Ishida'. She couldn't see him well from the back at the bar. He seemed to be wearing really baggy jeans and a sleeveless black shirt. He had blonde hair that was very wild. He did had a nice voice.  
  
Sora crept up to the back of the crowd gathered around the stage. She peered over the hordes of girls crowded around, and looked again at Ishida. She could see now why those girls were swooning. Ishida was tall, but a little on the skinny side. He did, however, have very muscular arms. His hair was blonde and shone with every rotation of the stage lights.  
  
But his eyes were the part Sora noticed most. He had blue eyes that seemed endless. Sora looked into them, and Ishida returned her gaze. Time almost seemed to stop. Until of course, the drunk girl stepped on Sora's foot.   
  
Watch it, b-b-bitch! the girl said in a drunk drawl. Sora sighed and pushed the girl away. She fell over easily. She stepped over the girl to get closer to the band.  
  


_____  


  
The bartender was clearing up the bar and the band was packing up. Ishida packed away his guitar and was starting to head out. Sora rushed over to him, and tapped him lightly on the shoulder. Listen, I don't do autographs- He stopped in midscentance, just noticing who had stopped him.  
  
I don't want your autograph. I just wanted to say, you have a wonderful voice. Do you really write all your songs yourself? Sora asked, timidly.  
  
Umm, yeah. Thanks, Ishida said after a while. Neither spoke for a while. Are you from Odiba University? he finally blurted out.  
  
Yes, why? Sora asked.  
  
Ishida stepped outside, and took her hand. I'm Yamato Ishida, by the way. I'm just wondering... why... why someone from the University would be... well... he stammered over his words.  
  
Sora laughed, and shook his hand. Sora Takenouchi. I just dropped by, I was bored.  
  
No, why someone like you would be down here. This isn't exactly up to your standards, is it?  
  
Sora stopped grinning. Why can't I be down here? It's not against the law, is it?  
  
I guess not, but why would you want to be down here? This place is dirty, ugly... I mean, it's not a nice place. No rainbows or ponies, Yamato said, grinning.  
  
I've seen worse, Sora said, as she looked around. It was sprinkling lightly now.  
  
Have you ever seen the east side of Kyoto? Yamato asked.  
  
That's what I had in mind when I said, I've seen worse', Sora smiled.   
  
Yamato chuckled, and checked his watch. Shit. Well, I have to go now. Maybe, see you later? Yamato asked, hopefully. That is, if you are in the area.  
  
We'll see. Bye! Sora waved and headed back to her car.  
  


_____  


  
Sora couldn't help herself. She had loved the feeling when she was talking to Yamato. It felt so unnatural and rebellious. She only wished that her father was there to witness it.  
  
That weekend, she climbed into her car and drove off to the same bar where she met the famous Yamato Ishida. It was steadily growing darker and darker. The bar was almost empty, except for the bartender and a few staggering drunks. Sora's eye caught something. A empty guitar case stood in the corner. Soft guitar strumming came from a back room. A familiar laugh came from the door.  
  
_So it wasn't just a dream... a fantasy..._   
  
She turned to the bartender. Is the band back there?   
  
He nodded. Sora looked at the door. Would it be all right if I went back to talk for a while? He chuckled, and nodded again. said Sora, heading out the door, and into a small dimly lit back room.   
  
All four of the band members were there. A teenager with scraggly black hair was messing about on the drum set, and two others were strumming their guitars. Yamato was in their midst, scribbling on some sheet music.  
  
The drummer looked up. Who are you?   
  
Yamato looked up. Sora! I mean, he went up to her. What are you doing here? he whispered. His drummer was snickering uncontrollably.  
  
You did say see you later, Sora said, and I heard the lovely music so I thought I'd say hello.  
  
Oh, right, Yamato said, blushing slightly. Umm... hello, Yamato scratched his head.  
  
Am I really making you that uncomfortable? Cause I can leave, Sora smirked at his uncomfortableness.  
  
The drummer went over to her. I think I speak for the whole band when I say, it's not every day when we get a hot and SOBER girl of Yamato's to come to watch our rehearsals. Stay as long as you want, Alec stuck out his tounge at Yamato. The other two guitarists smiled and nodded. Sora turned red.   
  
Yeah, stay! Yamato's told us about you, Sora! Not only is she hot, she's smart. A college girl, the bassist said.  
  
Fine... stay, Yamato grumbled. But something inside him agreed with his band mates.He pulled Sora over to him, forcing her to sit on his lap.  
  
Sora smiled, as Yamato continued writing his music.  
  


_____  


  
Weekly visits from Sora were becoming normal. Yamato was becoming one of Sora's best friends, and Sora was becoming one of his. Sora would drive down to the bar where Yamato and his band practiced, and would sometimes sing with Yamato. She liked to pretend that she had a nice voice. Yamato said she did already, but she doubted it.  
  
She knew the whole band now, and even Yamato's younger brother, Takeru, who stopped in now and then. He had inherited the family look, blonde, blue-eyed... perfect...  
  
Sora was driving down the road one day, working up her courage to ask Yamato something she had been thinking about for weeks now. She stopped at the bar and went round to the garage. Yamato was putting away his guitar alone. Good.  
  
Sora walked up to him. Hey, stranger, she said softly.   
  
Yamato looked up. Hey, Sora! He looked at his watch. Practice was an hour ago.  
  
I know, I wanted to catch you alone. I was wondering if you would... ummm.. go with me to this fund raiser thing...  
  
What kind of fund raiser thing?  
  
Well, the University is having this fund raiser, and they are setting up on campus an amusement park and fair, and would you go with me? Sora said quickly.  
  
Do I need to be from your school to go, though?  
  
Sora scratched her arm.   
  
I don't know, Yamato said. Who is going to be there?  
  
Ummm... probably the entire student body, Sora mumbled. Or at least those of them with social lives. But you have to wear your student uniform if you want to get in free, and I have an old one of one of my friends's...  
  
Yamato slammed his guitar case shut. No. Not happening. I'm not impersonating a jock from your school, he said, harshly.  
  
  
  
Sora, no! I'm not going to, no matter how much you bribe me! All those guys can probably tell I'm just some nobody, some idiot from the bad side, and then... well...  
  
Sora thought. There was a fine line between the north and south sides of Odiba. The boys, mostly jocks at her school, sometimes went out to the south side to beat up the bums for fun. No one will notice, Sora said.  
  
Yamato raised an eyebrow. What if nobody recognizes me?  
  
Yamato! You're worrying over nothing. Just think of all the girls that will go crazy over you, Sora mentioned, searching his face for a reaction.  
  
Who says girls don't already go crazy over me? smiled Yamato.  
  
Hot... CHEERLEADING...girls.... Sora said, putting all of the emphasis on cheerleading.  
  
Yamato cringed in defeat. Fine, but tell no one of this, he said, smiling and putting his finger on Sora's lips. When is it, anyway?  
  
Tomorrow, at about 7:00. It goes to about midnight.  
  
Right. I'm going to go tell Takeru that he will need to cook for himself once in his life, remember the suit, he smiled, kissing her lightly on the cheek. He grabbed his guitar and waved goodbye to Sora.  
  
Sora swooned.  
  


_____  


  
Sora dressed in her simple school uniform on the night of the fair. She brushed her hair and heard the honk of a car horn outside her window. Yamato waved from his car, and got out. He looked like a model dressed in the school uniform.  
  
_How the hell does he know where I live? I never told him to pick me up? Oh my god, what are my parents going to say?_   
  
To her horror, Sora saw Yamato take a rose from the car, and walk up to the door to greet her father. He seemed to be smiling as Yamato shook his hand. Her mother joined them at the door, and to her surprise, Yamato kissed her mother's hand.  
  
_What a gentleman._   
  
Sora smiled, and ran downstairs. Honey, you never told us that Yamato here was going to pick you up! I would have done my hair and made dinner! her mother smiled, patting her hair nervously.  
  
Have a good time, Sora, Mr. Takenouchi said softly as he patted her on the back. _He hasn't said anything that nice to me since that suspension._   
  
She smiled as Yamato handed her the rose. You look great, he murmured under his breath to her. He turned to her parents. When do you want her back?  
  
Oh, you can keep her, joked Mr. Takenouchi.  
  
Yamato laughed. I'll bring her back about twelve, if that's all right. That's when it ends, I hear.  
  
All right, said Sora's mother. Have a nice time. Drive safely! called Mrs. Takenouchi after the two.  
  


_____  


  
Sora rested her head on Yamato's shoulder. They had faked being a couple to Sora's friends: Taichi, Hikari, Jyou, Koushiro, and Mimi. It had been a tough day. Beautiful sunset, ne? Yamato smiled, and put his arm around her.  
  
Sora murmured in agreement. This is kind of nice, just sitting here, no cares or worries, she looked up at into Yamato's cerulean eyes.  
  
Yea, well until they fix the Ferris Wheel, that is, Yamato leaned back in the largest two seater Ferris Wheel in Japan that was currently jammed. Yamato and Sora were stuck up near the top. Sora laughed.  
  
Argh. When I'm getting home I'm going to take a long bubble bath. These mosquitoes are eating me ALIVE, I swear! Sora slapped at another pesky bug that had landed on her arm.  
  
I know how you feel, Sora. Yamato said, ducking another mosquito. No one spoke for a while. Finally, Yamato spoke up. Your parents, they seem really nice. You're very lucky.  
  
Sora lowered her eyes. Lucky me.  
  
What's wrong with them?  
  
They're just so... annoying. They believe that I don't fulfill all the requirements of the family sometimes, and they just... hell, I don't know. I can't stand them sometimes, Sora said, leaning back.  
  
They just expect you to live your life like they did? Yamato said, tentatively.  
  
Sora nodded.  
  
I see. Well, they're going to have to wake up and smell the coffee, I guess. They should feel honored to have a daughter like you, he said, smiling down at her.  
  
Thank you, Yamato, Sora pushed herself up. Yamato, what are your parents like?  
  
Umm... I don't have any parents. Anymore, I mean.  
  
They... died? Sora said, softly. He nodded. I'm sorry.  
  
It's okay. It was almost six years ago.  
  
But still... Oh no, I must have seemed so ignorant, going on and on... I don't have any serious home life problems really, Sora put her head in her hands.  
  
No, you didn't, and your life is not a serious problem, and neither is mine, Yamato said, as he lightly raised her chin until she was looking into his eyes. Their faces moved closer and closer, and both slowly closed their eyes...  
  
If this is a bad time, I can go, the rescue worker boomed through the megaphone.  
  
Sora and Yamato moved away from each other, blushing. So it ain't a bad time, yelled the rescue team. Hop off, into the basket, thats'a girl, the man helped Sora into the basket that had gotten to the top to rescue the people on the Ferris Wheel.  
  
When he offered a hand to Yamato, Yamato simply jumped and landed easily in the basket. Thanks for offering, he smirked.  
  
The man sighed, and started the small basket down to Earth. Sora? Whatever you were thinking back there, hold onto that thought, Yamato smiled and kissed her on the cheek, watching the cart slowly descend.  
  
Sora blushed.  
  


_____  


  
Yamato pulled into the driveway to the Takenouchi residence. Here you are. I'll make sure you get in, okay?  
  
Sora nodded. It was almost four A.M. She could envision her parents' reactions.  
  
_Where have you been? I thought you would be home four hours ago!  
  
We were worried sick! Why didn't you call?  
_  
She shut the door, and ran after Yamato's car that had barely pulled away from the drive.  
  
Yamato stopped the car at a corner, and waited for Sora to catch up. She yanked the door open and jumped in. Sora? You came to wish me good night, I presume, Yamato said with a grin.  
  
Sora returned the smile. Of course, she said.  
  
Yamato leaned over, and kissed her lightly on the cheek. Sora pulled away from him. Can I spend the night at your house tonight? Please?  
  
Yamato looked quizzical.   
  
Sora looked up at the sky through the car window. It's just... I've never done anything in my life like this, I mean... you... and, I... Sora stumbled over her words, and choked. I love you, Yamato, she finally mumbled.  
  
Yamato drove to his apartment building. It was old, rundown, and dirty. He stopped the car, but didn't get out. I love you, too, Sora, he said. Yamato pulled Sora closer and hugged her.  
  
Thank you, Yamato, she said, as she sat up.  
  
Why are you thanking me?  
  
You were there for me when no one else was. You acknowledged me for who I am, not my family. No one else has done that for me in my whole life, Sora said, running a finger down his cheek.  
  
Yamato looked at her. You're welcome, he said shakily. Now let's get inside, it's starting to rain, he said as he helped Sora out of the car.  
  
They ran into the apartment building, up the stairs to the top level of the building. Yamato unlocked the door and they went in.   
  
M'lady, the apartment of much crap. Be quiet, Takeru will start bitching if we wake him up. Sora laughed, and went in. It looked pretty cozy, actually. The living room had mismatched furniture and most of it looked at least ten years old, but it was in good shape. There was a small fireplace that faced the wall the couch was sitting against.  
  
Bookshelves went around a entire wall in the living room, and some books were stacked up near the small kitchenette. The kitchenette was clean and tidy, but there were dirty dishes here and there.  
  
Yamato rubbed his foot. It's not much, but...  
  
Sora turned to him. I love it. Thanks again, Yamato.  
  
Yamato turned slightly red, but continued the tour of the house. He pushed open the door to a small room. It was covered in posters on an entire wall, and there was a small unmade bed in the opposite corner. A dresser and a closet sat on the wall with the posters. An old red chair stood near the other door. On it lay the famous guitar of Yamato Ishida.  
  
But the best part of the room was the balcony. Behind the chair, there was a sliding door leading to a balcony. The view was undescribable. Even though it was raining, you still could see the forest that lead to the ocean. The ocean's waves leapt and jumped in an everlasting dance.  
  
It's beautiful, Yamato, Sora breathed.  
  
You can sleep in my room for the night. I'll take the couch. He went to his dresser and pulled out some flannel pants and a t-shirt. Good night, he smiled.  
  
Sora took the clothes and watched Yamato leave.   
  
Yamato turned around. Sora smiled. Where's my good night kiss?  
  
Yamato sighed, but smiled and turned around and sat on the bed. He kissed Sora lightly on the cheek. She put her arms around him, and kissed him on the lips softly, but the kiss grew, and Sora pulled him down on the bed on top of her.  
  
Sora... I love you so much... Yamato mumbled.  
  
Sora kissed him again. I love you too, Yamato Ishida, she smiled.  
  


_____  


  
  
Rain was slightly pattering on the rooftop. Yamato woke up. Sora was sleeping soundly with her head resting on his chest._   
  
She's such an angel..._   
  
Yamato smiled, and moved her off of him.  
  
... Yama? Sora groaned slightly as she woke up. Yamato was hopping around, pulling some pants on.   
  
Good morning, Sora, he said, smiling.  
  
Good morning, Yamato, Sora stretched and wrapped the bed sheet around her. Hmm... where have my clothes gone...   
  
Yamato picked up her wrinkled clothes from the floor. Ah. Yes... Sora blushed.  
  
Yamato kissed Sora lightly on the cheek. Yamato? Do you think Takeru maybe... heard us?  
  
I dunno, Yamato sat down next to Sora, causing the bed to creak. Sora frowned.  
  
Yamato wrapped his arms around her bare chest and slowly rocked her back and forth. I guess we had better get married now, huh...  
  
Sora turned around to look at Yamato. His untidy blonde hair framed his face nicely. He looked into Sora's eyes with his own sapphire blue ones. He smiled, brushing a strand of her hair out of her eyes. Sora kissed Yamato softly. I guess you're right.  
  
He pulled her up close to him. I love you, Sora Takenouchi.  
  
I love you, too, Yamato...  
  


_____  


  
Sora rocked the two small twin girls on her lap.   
  
A year after she had given birth to the twins, Sora's parents had both passed away in an automobile accident. They had left the house and most of the money in Sora's name. Surprisingly, it wasn't very much.  
  
Yamato and Sora got married a few months after the birth of Yumi and Yakari. They had used the small amount of money that Mrs. Takenouchi left for Sora to pay for Sora's tuition. They were, severely in debt however, and could barely afford food some days.  
  
Sora stood up, and noticed a piece of paper taped to their refrigerator. Sora read it.  
  
_Went out for groceries.   
  
Be back soon   
  
Love- Yamato_  
  
Sora smiled, and went back to the crib, where Yamou was starting to scream.  
  


_____  


  
Yamato kicked around a can. He had already bought groceries with the small amount of money they had. He stood outside the little bar that he and his band used to preform in. Sora and the children were in misery, with Sora trying to pay for college and rent. He knew what he had to do.  
  


_____  


  
Sora woke up, cold. Yamato still hadn't come home from his shopping. She sighed, and stretched and walked into the kitchen. On the counter was a small note and a roll of money. Sora picked up the note. It read-  
  
_Sora-  
  
I hope you understand that I was just a poor guy who had nothing but love to offer you.  
  
I still do love you, now and forever. Please don't forget that.  
  
Hope this money gets you through college.  
  
-Yamato Ishida  
  
P.S. Please don't come looking for me, I don't want you to get hurt._  
  
Sora dropped the letter and the money and fell to her knees. No... Yamato... no...  
  
She fell to the floor, crying. Why, Yamato? she asked, quietly. Sora wiped a tear off her face.   
  
I loved you.  
  


_____  


  
Sora sighed and lay her head down on the table.   
  
_It was so long ago. I still don't even know where he went, if he's alive..._  
  
The bell rang above the door of the music shop where Sora was working. Ah! A customer, finally... she thought to herself.  
  
A young man with brownish spiky hair came in. Sora recognized him from somewhere. He looked uncomfortable and out of place. He was holding a guitar case. Can I help you, sir? said Sora.  
  
Umm.. I have this old guitar... I would like to sell it, he said nervously. He opened the case. Inside was an old black electric guitar. Just like Yamato's.  
  
Sora nodded, and went to get her boss who managed all the deals. After about five minutes, the guitar had been sold and was sitting at the back of the display room. The manager went out to get some coffee, leaving Sora alone.   
  
She went over to the guitar. It was the same model as Yamato's guitar, the same color... She carefully turned it over. It was bright and shiny, and it looked to be in perfect condition. Sora flipped it over to the front side and looked at the bottom of the guitar on the nameplate.  
  
**Property of Yamato Ishida.**  
  
Sora blinked back the tears, as she slowly sat down on a chair. She held the guitar close, and rocked it back and forth, as if it was a baby.   
  
  
  


_____  


  
Epilogue? No? I want reviews. This took me forever to write. I won't write an Epilogue if you don't be a responsible reader and review. I didn't get very many reviews for the Princess, so I am hungry for reviews on this one!  
  
Anyways... READ AND REVIEW OR NO EPILOGUE!!!


	5. Epilouge

Okay... I really didn't want to write an epilogue, so I'm not. Well, I'm sort of writing a storyline. I dunno. If you have the time, you can read it.  
  
Disclaimer- You know the drill.  
  


_____  


  
  


Frog, Wolf, Princess, and Grandmother  
  
By- Crayon  
  
  
Once upon a time there lived  
four very different kin,  
Frog, Wolf, Princess and Grandmother  
alike yet so, so different.  
  
The Frog lived all alone  
his parents were long inert,  
His brother ran off long ago  
leaving his family and brother to hurt.  
  
One day the Frog met a Princess  
to him, it was a love to earn,  
He could only offer her his music  
and hope for her love in return.  
  
But alas! the Frog was poorer than most  
The Wolf came for his money for rent,  
The poor little Frog had none money for him  
So the Wolf took his banjo instead.  
  
The poor Frog had nothing to offer his love   
his wonderful prized banjo now gone,  
He had written her beautiful sonnets  
now he couldn't remember even one song.  
  
The Wolf was a cruel heartless beast  
he controlled all the kingdom by hand  
The source of the money was his father  
Dead now, and buried deep in the land.  
  
Mr. Wolf didn't have everything  
his mean eyes were set on one prize  
A beautiful woman they called Princess,  
And the Wolf began his clever devise.  
  
He collected the money from paupers  
(One of them was the little Frog),  
He had enough to buy this Princess  
His path to her was free of fog.  
  
The Wolf took the Frog's banjo  
he sold it to an elderly woman,  
The money impressed Princess's father  
And finally the Wolf had Princess's hand.  
  
The Princess was the most beautiful girl  
in the land, no Kingdom, no world!  
Every man coveted her hand  
But she had promised it to none.  
  
She often was sad and lonely  
until she met a little Frog on the road,  
his banjo music had enthralled her  
But her love for him she didn't yet know.  
  
You see, she was engaged to a Wolf  
cruel, heartless, unkind,  
Most people said it was destiny for them  
others said it wasn't, and they were right.  
  
In the end, the Princess married this Wolf  
and the Wolf lived happily,  
The Princess longed for the Frog's music  
But never ag'n did she see him, sadly.  
  
The Grandmother had once been like Princess  
beautiful, gorgeous, divine,  
She fell in love with a lowly Frog  
And let the heart for her decide.  
  
She married this poor Frog  
whose music was poetry for her ears,  
Together, they had many children  
and they lived in happiness for years.  
  
Suddenly, there was no money  
the children couldn't make things better,  
The Grandmother came home to an empty house  
and found only some money and letter.  
  
The Grandmother put that life in the past  
she now owns a small trading store,  
A Wolf came in with a banjo one day  
she couldn't stop the tears that did pour.  
  
Once upon a time there lived  
four very different kin,  
Frog, Wolf, Princess and Grandmother  
alike yet so, so different...  
  
  
  
_____  


  


  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
